Hijos de Heroes
by Saruski-Potter
Summary: Oneshoots cortitos sobre los hijos de nuestros heroes, sobre la tercera generacion -- Chap. 2: Scorpius H. Malfoy
1. Albus S Potter

Hola a los que lean esto

Hola a los que lean esto!!

Me dije que no había mucho escrito sobre "la tercera generación" asi que me puse manos a la obra. Esto tratara de una serie de mini-Oneshoots (a lo mejor con relacion entre si) sobre, de momento, los siguientes personajes: James Potter Jr., Albus Potter, Lily Potter Jr., Hugo Weasley, Rose Weasley, Molly Weasley Jr., Fred Weasley Jr., Scorpius Malfoy, Ted Lupin, Victoire Weasley. Puede que haya mas, como por ejemplo Lucy Weasley, pero no tengo ninguna idea para ella, como si la tengo para los otros.

Este Fic lo catalogare en General/Romance, porque la bastantes historias iran sobre romances…

**DISCLAIMER: **Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, pertenecen a la Warner Bros una rubia llamada Jotaká. Lo hago sin ningún animo de lucro (si tuviera que vivir de lo que escribo andaria yo apañada xD).

**Albus Severus Potter Weasley**

-Potter, Albus.

Estaban en la ceremonia de selección. Pomona Sprout, en calidad de subdirectora, llamaba a los alumnos de primero a sentarse en un taburete, donde les colocaban un maltrecho y ajado Sombrero Seleccionador, que después de haberse quemado en la Batalla de Hogwarts, hacia ya diecinueve años, lucía unas marcas ennegrecidas por todo el Sombrero.

-¿Potter, Albus? – repitió la profesora Sprout.

Una pequeña pelirroja con una melena encrespada como un arbusto, murmuró:

-¡Primo! ¡Al! ¡Adelántate! – y empujo a un chico menudo, de pelo azabache con reflejos pelirrojos, ojiverde y con pecas, a Albus Potter.

Al se dio cuenta de pronto de la situación, y un terror incomprensible le asaltó. Mientras caminaba hacia el taburete, con las piernas temblando a mas no poder, se acordó de lo que le habia dicho su padre esa mañana. Y caminó con decisión.

-Otro hijo de Harry Potter, por lo que veo- Albus oyo esas palabras en su mente, y supuso que era el Sobrero Seleccionador- Mmmmm… vero que eres inteligente, oh, si. Tambien muy valiente, tanto como tus padres… y como tus abuelos…

Al, sin poder evitarlo, se cogio al taburete y penso intensamente:

-A Slytherin no. Por favor, a Slytherin, no. Slytherin no…

-Jajajajaj!!- se rió el sobrero, tan fuerte que Albus se asustó- Tranquilo, chico, no te asustes. Me rió porque esas fueron exactamente las palabras que dijo tu padre cuando lo seleccione, y te diré lo que le dije a él, más alguna otra cosa para que no sufras como tu padre –Al no sabia a lo que se refería el Sombrero Parlante, pero en ese momento no le importaba mucho, estaba casi seguro de que lo iban a seleccionar para Griffyndor.- Podrías ser muy grande, sabes, lo tienes todo en tu cabeza y Slytherin te ayudaria en tu camino a la grandeza. Pero, y esto es lo que le debí haber dicho a tu padre, como dijo un gran mago, son nuestras decisiones las que nos muestran como somos realmente, mas que nuestras aptitudes (1). Asi que a partir de ahora eres un GRIFFYNDOR!! –la última parte la dijo en voz alta a todo el Gran Comedor

La mesa de los Griffyndors estalló en aplausos, mientras Al iba corriendo y se sentaba en el sitio que su hermano mayor le guardaba, a su lado.

-¡Bien hecho, hermanito! ¡Sabia yo que ibas a entrar en Griffyndor! – le gritaba James. Albus le respondió sonriendo:

-Te recuerdo que eras tu quien me decía que podia haber quedado en Slytherin.

-Pero Al, por Merlín, ¿Cómo pudiste creertelo? ¡Un Potter-Weasley nunca quedaría en Slytherin!

Al no le respondió y, todavía medio aturdido y feliz, se dispuso a ver la selección de su prima Rose.

Y bien, que os ha parecido?? Decidi hacerlo en el momento de la selección, por la preocupación de quedar en Sly, y me parecio bueno que pasara por un momento parecido al de su papa…

1: Es una traducción del frances de la frase de Dumbledore al final de el segundo libro. Al no tener me "camara de los secretos" en español a mano, utilize el frances :P


	2. Scorpius H Malfoy

Hola a todos

Hola a todos!! Aquí estoy actualizando bien rapidito, con una historia de Scorpius. Les dejo con ella!!

**Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy Greengrass**

Como se lo iba a decir a su padre?

Todos sus antepasados habían ido desde tiempos inmemoriales a Slytherin, y él había roto la tradición. No solo la había troto, sino que además había ido a Griffyndor, la casa rival de Slytherin.

Había conseguido evadir las preguntas de su padre sobre el curso escolar no contestando ninguna carta de sus padres, en las que le preguntaban en que casa había quedado. Pero ya no podría librarse más, porque ya era Navidad, y había llegado al andén 9 y ¾, y allí estaba su padre, esperandolo

-¿Qué te ha pasado hijo, porque no has contestado a ninguna de mis cartas? –le preguntó Draco Malfoy

-He estado ocupado, padre. Ya se lo contare con más calma cuando lleguemos a casa, por favor.

Se montaron en el sobrio auto negro, el único invento Muggle que su padre aceptaba. Durante todo el camino, Scorpius fue sopesando sus posibilidades:

Podia decirle a su padre que había quedado en Slytherin, y seguirlo engañando durante los proximos siete años, o al menos hasta que fuese mayor de edad, y pudiese irse de su casa, o protegerse con magia de su padre. Era muy arriesgado pero podia funcionar.

Podia decirle que por alguna extraña razón, el sombrero le había puesto en Gryffindor, pero que el odiaba esa casa, hacia todo lo posible para fastidiar a sus compañeros, y que se sentaba en todas las comidas con sus amigos los Sly's. Lo cual era totalmente mentira, ya que se habia hecho muy amigo de Albus Potter y de Rose Weasley, razón de mas para que su padre lo matase. Se imaginaba que diria su padre: _"De tanta gente, te tenias que haber hecho amigo de los hijos de Weasley, Potter y Granger. ¿Qué he hecho yo mal?"_

Podia, simplemente, decirle que era de Gryffindor, y que estaba muy orgulloso de ello. Entonces, seguramente, se ganaria la paliza de su vida, y su padre estaria sin hablarle unos cuantos años, si no lo estaba toda su vida.

En medio de tanto pensamiento, Scorpius no se había dado cuenta de que habían llegado a Malfoy Mansor. Solo bajar del coche, Draco le preguntó:

-Se que sera estupido preguntarlo, puesto que habrás quedado en Slytherin, ¿pero en que casa has quedado?

Scorpius se puso blanco, aun mas si podía. Y echando mano de su valentía Gryffindor, respondio:

-En Gryffindor.

El pequeño Malfoy cerró los ojos. La suerte estaba echada

Que os ha parecido?? Tomatazos, halagos, amenazas de muerte i demás, dejen un review!!


End file.
